


L'épée de Pan

by Eilisande



Category: Hook (1991)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Teen Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Peter Pan a disparu et les Enfants Perdus restent seuls. Rufio semble être le seul à réaliser qu'il ne reviendra pas et que pour résister à Crochet et aux pirates, il faudra bien que quelqu'un prenne sa place et qu'il est le seul à avoir la clairvoyance nécessaire pour le faire. La figure de Peter reste cependant écrasante malgré son absence.
Collections: Obscur Echange





	L'épée de Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt pour l'obscur échange 2020 : Comment Rufio a pris la place de Peter au sein des enfants perdus, et sa première altercation avec Crochet. Quelque chose d’angsty, où Rufio se bat contre la figure de Peter qui reste écrasante malgré son absence.

L'épée de Peter Pan était restée accrochée au-dessus de son lit. Les deux premiers jours, les enfants perdus n'y virent rien d'anormal. Peter ne prenait généralement pas son arme quand il lui prenait l'envie d'aller voir Wendy. Clochette s'en agaçait. « Rien n'empêche Crochet de t'attaquer à ton retour, tu sais ? », disait-elle, et Peter riait. Pour l'attaquer, il faudrait d'abord que Crochet l'attaque. Peter était trop rapide et trop rusé pour ça. 

Pendant deux jours, les enfants perdus ne s'étaient donc pas inquiétés. Le troisième jour, ils se mirent à jeter des regards en coin à celle-ci. Ceux des petits étaient plein d'espoir. Ceux des grands, pleins de doutes. 

Où était Peter ?

Les grands commencèrent à se renseigner, discrètement. Il n'était pas dans sa vieille chambre sous la terre à l'arbre des garçons perdus. Les sirènes ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas posé le pied au camp indien depuis huit ou neuf jours. 

Au cinquième jour, Clochette rentra, seule, et s'enferma directement dans l'horloge qui lui servait de chambre. Ils eurent beau taper au cadrant, elle refusa d'ouvrir ou même de répondre. C'est là que Rufio compris ce qui c'était passé. 

Peter les avait abandonné. 

Rufio n'était même pas surpris. Il avait l'habitude d'être abandonné. La seule chose qui l'étonnait, c'était que les autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre. Ils étaient aussi des enfants perdus pourtant. Aucun d'eux n'était là parce qu'il avait eu des parents aimants. Rufio sentit une rage l'envahir, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il était arrivé au Pays Imaginaire. Peter n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça et c'était injuste qu'il soit le seul à réaliser ce qui se passait. Absolument injuste. Et les autres continuaient de scruter le ciel en attendant d'y voir apparaître la silhouette de Peter. Ça lui brisait le cœur, d'autant plus que lui non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux à longueur de journée. Il réussit à ne rien dire, même s'il avait envie de leur hurler à tous qu'ils étaient bêtes de ne pas voir la vérité. 

Quand Peter reviendrait, il lui botterait le cul pour lui apprendre à ne pas inquiéter les autres. 

Quand il reviendrait, pas si. Rufio était aussi bête que les autres, il refusait de croire que Peter ne reviendrait pas. Finalement, il était toujours aussi bête. Toujours aussi crédule. Cela le mettait en colère. En arrivant au pays imaginaire, il avait cru qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à se mettre en colère, que tout irait bien. C'est ce que Peter lui avait promis quand il l'avait trouvé. Et il se retrouvait là, seul à nouveau, en luttant pour ne pas se mettre à hurler ou de tout casser. De lui-même et de Peter, il ne savait pas qui il détestait le plus pour ça. 

Il avait envie de jeter l'épée de Pan et tout ce qui rappelait son souvenir à la mer. Que tout rouille et que rien ne reste. La colère le rendait violent, comme avant. Peter lui avait appris à ne pas être tout le temps en colère. Et maintenant...

Malgré sa rage, il fut le premier à réaliser qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Même s'ils avaient été discrets, le capitaine Crochet allait lui aussi finir par réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rufio était persuadé que les enfants perdus devaient se préparer à un assaut de la part des pirates. Le problème, c'est que ses amis eux avaient une autre idée en tête, celle que Crochet devait avoir capturé Peter et qu'ils devaient à tout prix aller le libérer. 

-C'est absurde, les coupa Rufio quand l'un d'eux ramena le sujet sur la table, une dizaine de jours après le départ de Peter. S'il avait capturé Peter, il nous l'aurait déjà fait savoir. 

-Pas forcément. Il pourrait préparer quelque chose. Crochet a toujours un plan. 

-Toujours.

-Mais il aime trop se vanter, insista Rufio. Il serait déjà là en train de parader avec Peter au bout d'une corde comme un chien. 

-Et tu veux qu'il soit où sinon ? Peter ne nous laisserait pas tomber !

Rufio leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la réunion en donnant un coup de pied à la porte. Il avait besoin d'air, désespérément, mais il eut beau respirer le plus lentement possible et fermer les yeux pour profiter de la bise marine, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Les autres avaient raison sur un point. Crochet avait toujours un plan. 

Il repassa devant la chambre de Peter et y pénétra malgré lui. Les rayons du soleil couchant faisaient briller l'épée de mille feux. 

-Si j'étais toi, j'aurais honte, murmura Rufio à l'absent. Tu n'avais pas le droit de les abandonner. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser. 

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-bas qui pouvait donner envie de quitter le pays imaginaire et la compagnie des enfants perdus ? Ils étaient la famille de Peter ! Ça devait avoir quelque chose avec Wendy, mais quoi ? Rufio ne l'avait pas connue, il était arrivé au pays imaginaire peu de temps après son départ et il avait seulement entendu des histoires sur elle. De toute façon, il n'avait même pas envie d'y penser. Hors de question de trouver une excuse à Peter pour son absence. Rufio avait mieux à faire. 

Déjà, il devait s'occuper de cette histoire de Crochet, puisque personne n'avait assez de bon sens pour ça. Rufio alla donc voir Clochette, toujours cloîtrée dans son horloge. Il toqua et toqua, mais la fée ne donna pas signe de vie.

-Je sais que tu es là, cria-t-il. Ouvre-moi !

-Va-t-en. 

-Pas avant que tu ais ouvert la porte. 

-Tu sais que je peux t'envoyer plonger dans la baie ?

Clochette pouvait être méchante, mais elle ne leur ferait jamais de mal volontairement. En d'autres circonstances ce serait amusant mais cela faisait des jours que Rufio ne voyait rien d'amusant autour de lui. Il insista. 

-Tu dois ramener Peter. Maintenant. 

-Non. Il a fait son choix. 

-Un choix stupide qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire. Ramène-le. 

Cette fois, Clochette sortit de son horloge. Elle avait les yeux rouges. 

-Peter a fait son choix. Le pays imaginaire n'est pas une prison. S'il veut vivre sa vie autrement, Peter en a le droit. Et le prochain qui me parle d'aller le chercher aura de la chance si je me contente de le faire tomber dans la mer de trente pieds de haut. 

Elle s'envola sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer le problème qu'allait poser Crochet. Un des garçons perdus allait forcément suggérer qu'ils aillent tous seuls libérer Peter chez les pirates et sans Peter et Clochette, ils avaient perdu d'avance. Rufio devrait rester aux aguets. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas être la voix de la raison, il voulait être un enfant perdu parmi d'autres, mais à chaque inspiration, il avait l'impression de grandir un peu plus. Il refusait de devenir adulte, mais était-il encore tout à fait un enfant ? Peter devrait payer pour ça aussi, à son retour. 

Une semaine plus tard, ils furent tous réveillés par un coup de canon venu de la baie, suivi d'un deuxième. Rufio jaillit de son lit et courut voir ce qui se passait avec les autres. 

En dessous d'eux, le vaisseau de Crochet se rapprochait de manière inquiétante. Il n'avait pas encore viré de bord : les boulets étaient tombés dans l'océan sans faire aucun dégât. Mais quand il serait assez près, il pourrait faire de gros dégâts à leur arbre. 

C'était tout ce que craignait Rufio. Ils avaient trop attendus et espéré que Crochet les laisse tranquilles. Quand à lui, il avait essayé de convaincre les autres, il avait vraiment essayé. C'était raté. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. 

-C'est Crochet !, hurla inutilement un des enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir dans l'autre direction, Rufio l'attrapa par sa tunique.

-La même chose qu'à chaque fois. On s'arme, on le bat et on le renvoi d'où il vient.

-Mais comment ? Peter n'est toujours pas rentré. 

Rufio vit rouge. 

-Peter ! Mais on a pas besoin de Peter pour battre Crochet. Peter ne l'a jamais battu seul, c'est les enfants perdus qui l'ont fait, et tous ensemble, à chaque fois. Alors vous sonnez les armes, vous vous armez et vous le battez. 

On le regarda avec de grands yeux interloqués, comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. 

-Allez !, cria-t-il. 

Cette fois, ils partirent dans toutes les directions. Un instant après, la cloche sonna rameutant les autres. Rufio entendit les derniers retardataires sortir de leurs lits pendant que les autres cherchaient où ils avaient rangé leurs armes la dernière fois. Lui continua de surveiller la baie. Le vaisseau pirate s'était finalement mis en position et ne bougeait plus. Deux questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Rufio. Que ferait Peter s'il était là et pourquoi le vaisseau ne tirait plus maintenant qu'il était en position ? 

Un peu perturbé, il continua d'observer plutôt que de rejoindre les autres. Quelques étages en dessous de la plate forme où il se tenait, les premiers enfants perdus se mettaient en position pour viser le bateau. Ils ne pourraient jamais le toucher à cette distance, même avec les catapultes et les frondes, mais ils essayeraient quand même. Et puis, les pirates étaient stupides. Ils ne résisteraient pas à l'idée de débarquer et c'est là que les enfants perdus les auraient, comme d'habitude. Sur terre, ils étaient comme des canards boiteux. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Crochet ne s'était jamais approché si près avec son bateau. Son habitude, c'était plutôt de rôder autour de leurs cachettes et d'enlever un enfant quand il en avait l'occasion pour forcer Peter à l'affronter. Il préférait les affronter sur son terrain. 

Rufio se tapa le front d'une main. 

Crochet n'était pas sur le bateau. Il était sur la terre ferme, et les garçons perdus regardaient tous du côté de la mer. 

-De l'autre côté, hurla aussitôt Rufio en sautant sur la plate forme du dessous. Crochet est de l'autre côté !

Son appel fut étouffé par le bruit des canons qui se mettaient à tirer. Par réflexe, Rufio se laissa tomber au sol, mais heureusement, les pirates visaient très mal. L'arbre ne fut pas touché. Ou alors, ce n'était que des tirs d'avertissement, destinés à les distraire. Rufio n'était pas sûr, mais c'était très mauvais pour eux. Il chercha un harnais pour descendre plus vite, mais ils étaient tous en bas. C'était mauvais. Il courut aussi vite que possible, dévalant les marches trois par trois pour rejoindre les autres et les avertir. Comment allait-il pouvoir les convaincre ? La menace était clairement dans la baie mais il fallait qu'ils le suivent. Ils étaient perdus, vraiment perdus s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Peter les aurait convaincu. Rufio... Et bien, Rufio n'était que Rufio. 

Il fit demi-tour, sans cesser de courir. Il avait une idée pour rameuter les autres. Il avait peur de perdre du temps et d'arriver trop tard, mais c'était sa meilleure chance de convaincre les autres de le suivre. Pourvu que ça marche...

L'épée de Peter était toujours accrochée au-dessus de son lit. Il y avait de la poussière et des feuilles mortes un peu partout. Personne n'était venu depuis Rufio. 

La main de Rufio hésita à deux doigts de l'épée. Elle était si belle, si brillante, même dans la semi-obscurité de l'aube. Tous les garçons rêvaient de la brandir. Aucun ne voulait vraiment le faire. 

-C'est ta faute, cracha Rufio. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir le chef si ça veut dire qu'il faut grandir un peu pour ça ! C'est toi qui devrait être là, toi le lâche ! 

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le lit, dispersant les oreillers et couvertures, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'énerver encore plus contre Peter. Il choisit d'être raisonnable cette fois, puisque personne d'autre n'avait l'air de vouloir l'être, ni Peter, ni Clochette. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à l'être trop souvent. Être sérieux, c'était s'exposer à grandir. Hors de question de devenir comme Crochet, ou pire, comme son père. Ça ne lui arriverait pas. Il refusait que ça lui arrive.

Une profonde inspiration, et Rufio prit l'épée. Elle pesait plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait. Quand on voyait Peter la manier, c'était facile de l'imaginer toute légère. Dans sa main, elle avait l'air plus lourde et moins brillante. 

Il était trop tard pour se demander s'il pouvait la porter. Rufio se rua hors de la pièce et continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une corde. Il la noua à la rambarde, la saisit à demain et glissa jusqu'aux étages inférieurs. Le canon continuait de tonner, régulièrement et il s'efforça de l'ignorer. La quinzaine d'enfants perdus assemblés là ne le remarqua pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à écouter le canon et à se disputer pour savoir s'ils étaient capable de toucher à cette distance. 

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. Les canons se turent le temps que les pirates les rechargent. 

-Enfants perdus, avec moi !, cria aussitôt Rufio en dressant l'épée au-dessus de sa tête d'une main qui ne tremblait presque pas. Crochet essaye de nous attaquer par derrière ! 

Le regard qu'ils lui jetèrent ! On aurait cru que c'était lui qui les avait trahi et pas Peter. Deux ou trois ouvrirent même la bouche pour protester. Rufio dressa aussitôt plus haut encore l'épée de Pan tout en leur jetant un regard de défi. La plupart détournèrent le regard et baissèrent les yeux. Si jusque là ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, c'était fini. Ils voyaient la même chose que Rufio maintenant. 

L'un d'eux cependant croisa les bras et rendit son regard à Rufio. 

-Si Peter était là...

-Tu le vois quelque part ? Je tiens l'épée de Pan, c'est moi qui décide maintenant. Si Peter la veux, il n'a qu'à me demander de la lui rendre. 

Si Peter revenait, il faudrait qu'il le supplie à genoux pour que Rufio obéisse. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas ajouter ce qu'il pensait vraiment et l'argument fit mouche. Les derniers récalcitrants se précipitèrent à sa suite, les armes dressées comme lui. Rufio hésita à pousser le cri, mais n'osa pas pousser sa chance. 

Crochet les attendait de l'autre côté du pont de bois qui reliait l'arbre des enfants perdus à l'île. Il était tellement occuper à hurler qu'il ne les vit même pas arriver, comme ils avançaient prudemment, cachés par le feuillage de l'arbre. 

-Peter !, hurlait-il. Montre-toi ! Bat-toi ! 

Peter, à la place de Rufio aurait discrètement contourné Crochet pour lui arracher son chapeau avant de se poser juste devant lui, assez proche pour que les pirates puissent presque lui tirer dessus à bout portant, mais prêt à s'envoler à la dernière seconde en leur faisant la nique. Rufio n'était pas Peter. Il fit signe aux autres de rester accroupis, rengaina son épée et se redressa. 

-Tu veux les enfants perdus Crochet ? Ils sont là !

Crochet lui jeta un regard inintéressé puis se remit à hurler. Son visage était de la couleur d'une écrevisse. 

-Peter ! Où te cache-tu ? 

Rufio savait bien qu'il n'était pas, qu'il ne serait jamais Peter. Ni aux yeux de Crochet, ni à ceux des enfants perdus et encore moins aux siens. L'injure le fit quand même blêmir et il prit un malin plaisir à lui répondre avec une fausse nonchalance. 

-Peter est parti, Crochet. 

-Parti ? S'étouffa le pirate. Parti ? Mais où ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. 

-Il n'a pas le droit de partir ! Peter Pan contre le capitaine Crochet, l'éternelle guerre, le grand conflit... Il doit être là. 

-Et bien il n'est plus là. 

Crochet s'étouffa encore quelques minutes sur sa colère, hurlant et tempêtant, donnant des coups de pied dans les buissons. Il vida même l'un de ses pistolets sur un arbre proche. Rufio se serait bien moqué de lui, s'il n'avait pas réagit à peu près de la même façon. Et quand Crochet se retourna vers lui, il perdit toute envie de rire. 

-Parti, répéta Crochet d'une voix faussement égale à son tour. 

-Parti. 

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur les lèvres du pirate.

-Parti. Pauvres petits enfants perdus abandonnés par leur Peter Pan aux mains du terrible capitaine Crochet. Il ne vous aimait pas assez. Et quand il en a eu assez, il vous a abandonné, soulagé à l'idée que je le débarrasserait enfin de vous tous. 

Ses mots tapaient pile là où ça faisait mal, mais Rufio refusa de s'effondrer.

-Pardon, Crochet, tu parles de nous ou de vous ? Tu n'es pas trop déçu de voir que toi non plus tu n'es rien aux yeux de Peter ? Que ta petite guerre ne veut pas dire grand chose ? Pauvre Crochet, il n'a plus son enfant préparé à tourmenter. Tu as peur de trouver des ennemis à ta taille ? Crochet le capitaine des infâmes pirates, ah ! Crochet le lâche plutôt !

Le visage de Crochet se figea dans une épouvantable grimace. 

-Et toi, que croit-tu être ? Le nouveau chef de cette bande de marmots tout juste bonne à tirer à la fronde sur des petits écureuils et à sauter dans les flaques de boue ? J'ai vu des vermiceaux et des tarentules qui seraient plus doué pour remplir le rôle. 

Rufio dégaina l'épée qu'il avait rangé à sa ceinture et la darda vers Crochet. 

-J'ai l'épée de Pan. Je suis ton adversaire.

Cette fois, Crochet se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Rufio se força à garder l'épée bien droite. 

-Toi ? Tu n'es même pas la moitié de l'ombre de Peter ! Quel est ton nom déjà ? Rupo ? Rousio ?

-Rufio. 

Ses dents étaient s serrées qu'il les entendait grincer. 

-Rufio, Rufio, susurra Crochet en se rapprochant d'un air nonchalant. Tu tiens son épée, mais est-ce que tu voles ? Tu te dresses face à Crochet, mais est-ce que tu pousses son cri ? 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de voler pour te battre. Tu ne te moquera plus de moi Crochet. 

Cette fois, il poussa le cri de Pan et les enfants perdus lui répondirent dans les arbres. Une trentaine de cris puissants et déterminés qui prouvaient une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Peter pour affronter les pirates. Il se sentait invincible. 

Son enthousiasme fit long feu. Crochet bondit. En trois mouvements, il mit Rufio à terre. Rufio avait à peine eu le temps d'esquisser une parade. Il tomba à terre et vit l'épée de Pan tournotyer dans les airs avant de tomber pitoyablement sur le sol, trop loin pour qu'il s'en empare. Un rictus froid sur le visage, Crochet mit son épée à sa gorge. 

-Pathétique. Tu sais quoi, Rufio ? Je vais te laisser vivre. Je vais même te laisser garder so épée et jouer à Peter Pan. Pour le moment. Mais un jour je te tuerai et je tuerai Peter Pan. Cette bande de marmots braillards t'aura rejeté bien avant.

Il lui tourna le dos, sans craindre que Rufio se relève et ne reprenne le combat. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait effectivement rien à craindre.

Rufio resta étendu dans la poussière, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Les autres enfants perdus ne s'approchèrent pas, mais il sentait leur regard sur sa nuque. Crochet avait raison, il était pathétique. Il avait l'épée de Pan. Il poussait son cri. Il avait même déjà quelques idées de stratégies qui pourraient montrer aux pirates de quel bois ils se chauffaient. Ils seraient humiliés comme jamais. Il s’entraînerait et la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui tiendrait Crochet au bout de son épée. Rufio ravala sa colère et se redressa. Il ramassa et leva haut l'épée de Pan au-dessus sa tête. Les hurlements joyeux reprirent. Crochet était reparti sans les arrêter. De leur point de vue, c'était une victoire et ils la célébreraient à leur manière. Lui ignorait que la victoire pouvait avoir ce goût là. 

Il savait la vérité. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, Rufio ne serait jamais que la moitié de l'ombre de Peter Pan. Et il le haïssait chaque minute un peu plus pour ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, plus personne ne prononcerait son nom d'un bout à l'autre du pays imaginaire. 

Peter Pan était fini. C'était Rufio qui protégerait les autres désormais. Il rangea l'épée et retourna vers les autres, la tête basse, sortant encore un peu plus de l'enfance.


End file.
